Link's Revenge
by Linx019
Summary: Link is out for revenge, and he will stop at nothing to get it; but does it cost him his life? Rated T for character death/language
1. Chapter 1

**My first one shot (now short story). I am quite pleased on how it turned out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

><p>As he made his way through the castle to face his nemesis, his anger showed no mercy as he slain one monster after another; their blood gushing forth with each kill. Reflecting on what led him here, he could never forgive that monster as his anger boiled for what he had done moments earlier.<p>

_The day was peaceful, Link had spent the day in Kokiri village with Saria and Zelda; the three of them enjoying their time together with the Kokiri as they ran around the village; while others splashed and played in the small water hole by the shop. Link could still hear the laughter of his child-like friends in his mind; enjoying the princess' company as their playmate. Everyone was having a wonderful time. The day felt like it could go on forever. Before they knew it however, time had passed by and it was time for the princess to leave for the castle._

_When it was time for him and Zelda to leave, the Kokiri were sadden that their time has come to an end. A female kokiri with blonde hair asked her if she would come back again. Sensing their sadness, the princess knelt down; giving her a gentle hug. "Of course I will come again tomorrow, Fado." She had replied, followed by a chain of hugs exchanged between each kokiri and the princess._ He smiled with that thought before his anger seeped in to the now; opening the door in front of him to find two stalfos and an iron knuckle await him in the next room.

Finding it best to take his anger out on the stalfos, Link took care of them quickly; however he had taken a beating as well as blood began to seep through his tunic from one of their attacks he received from his left shoulder down to his right side; turning the once green garb into a dark crimson. He cursed at himself for being careless; now as he faced the silent Iron Knuckle, he reminded himself to stay focused. As he began to approach the immobile statue, his mind began to flash back to a later event; to when he saw Zelda off.

_As they rode together across Hyrule Field; Epona's hooves meeting the ground in rhythmic to their beating hearts as the sun began its descent. Zelda, stationed in Link's hold as he steered Epona effortless with one hand, laid her head against his chest, listening to the strong heartbeat that resided within._

Link cried out as he flew back; receiving a blow with the swing of the mighty axe. New injuries formed on his left cheek from coming in contact with the wall. As he got to his feet, he wiped away the blood; the iron heavy weight was making its way toward him. Having enough of Ganondorf's tricks, Link ran at the clad armor; Master Sword and shield in hand.

_Dismounting off Epona, Link then turned back to help Zelda off; taking her hand gracefully. "Thanks again for letting me spend time with you on my day off, Link. I thoroughly enjoyed it." Zelda replied with a smile; her skin radiated a white glow as it reflected the moonlight._

_"You are welcome, my princess." Link replied back as he wrapped his arm around her waist; leading her across the bridge into the quiet market that lay before them towards the castle._

Link had underestimated the iron giant as he began to pick himself up from another blow; this time received in the back from trying to dodge the mighty swing. Feeling his anger rage inside him, he let loose a fury of attacks at the dark armor, removing it piece by piece. Once the iron knuckle found that its armor had been removed, the menace began charging towards the enemy that had done the deed.

Link saw this coming; anticipating its move as he took his stance. His mind began to play the haunting memory of his trip back home.

_As he and Epona quietly made the trip back to Kokiri Forest, storm clouds had begun to roll in; indicating possibility of rain. Link was sad that such a day like this had ended. "Tomorrow, there is always tomorrow." Link reminded himself as he rounded the corner to the forest entrance. Dismounting, he then sent Epona on her way before heading into the forest._

_What he came face to face with was not how he remembered it before departure. Kokiri village was eerily quiet for there was no one in sight. Only the chirping of crickets and the hooting of an owl filled his ears. _

_"Something doesn't seem right." Link said to himself as he surveyed the area with his eyes; readying both sword and shield. The air that had smelt clean in the field was not the same here and he knew that the instant he set foot in the village. The smell that filled his nostrils was all too familiar; for he had encountered that smell every time he slain a minion to Ganondorf._

_Death._

Avoiding the massive axe, Link managed to deal damage before the Iron Knuckle freed the weapon from the floor. "This iron knuckles has a higher endurance of pain than the ones I fought in the Spirit Temple, he just doesn't know when to give up." Link concluded after dealing a seemingly amount of damage. He quickly examined himself over to find a fresh cut across his face as well as another one across his chest.

Finding the swordsman to become an extreme nuisance, he turned around to send him flying to the wall again, only to receive another attack from the quick swordsman. Fighting the pain that continued to erupt within, Link checked his inventory to find he had half a bottle of Lon Lon milk and a fairy. "Damn it!" He exclaimed before chugging down the rest of the milk; knowing full well that he would need the fairy for what laid ahead as he aimed to finish this battle.

_Running towards the nearest house, Link barged inside to find the leader of the kokiri Mido, lying in a pool of his own blood. Quickly knelling down, Link rolled his body over so he could breath. The kokiri found his lungs as he began gasping for air; pressing his chest where his was stabbed._

_"What happened here!?" He exclaimed as he lifted Mido's body. The kokiri slipped into consciousness. Seeing Link over him, he coughed up some blood before speaking. "It all…happened…so sudden, Link?" Link could not believe what he was hearing; he was only gone for a few moments as he took Zelda back to the castle._

_"Who did this to you? What did he look like? Tell me, Mido!" Link demanded. Before he could ever receive a reply, he saw the light go out in his eyes before closing; welcoming death to take him away. Link knew that he had to find out what was going on. Who or whatever did this must be after the others as well; but for what purpose?_

_As he exited the small tree hut, child-like screams could be heard from the Know-It-All brothers'. Hoping to catch the culprit in the act, Link ran as fast as his feet could carry him, towards the source. Entering the house to inspect what was happening, Link found a similar sight as before; the brothers lying in fresh pools of blood; their small, fragile chests inflicted with the same stab wounds. _

_Link thought he would've at least seen the killer leave but there were no traces left behind. Checking for signs of life, Link found that there were none; death was instant for them. __'Whoever this killer is, must be a master at hiding if it avoided me on the way over here.'__ He observed before leaving._

_Unsheathing his sword, Link prepared himself whatever came his way, scanning the area until he noticed a female kokiri backing towards the edge of the platform; frightened for her life as a dark mass advanced towards her. "What's the matter? Don't you want to play, Fado?" the menacing figure asked with a smirk._

_"S-Stay a-away fr-from me!" She stammered in terror. Link could hear the chilling laughter emit from the dark figure as it suddenly charged forward; covering the distance with such speed; leaving Fado with little time to react._

_Link could only watch in horror as the fragile body was lifted in the air. "Hold on Fado, I'll save you!" He shouted; drawing the attention of the dark figure. "Ah, so nice of you to join us, hero. You're just in time to wittiness my next killing."_

_"Not while I'm here. I won't let you lay another finger on her." Link said as he sheathed then drew out his bow; readying an arrow in place. The figure laughed even harder before holding the kokiri up high. "Go ahead and make your move. I wouldn't mind one less kill on my hands." He challenged. _

_Link knew that there was little chance that his shot would miss Fado as she stayed grasped high in the air. "My purpose is to make your life miserable, and I aim to fulfill it!" The dark mass shouted at the heavens. Link readied himself; waiting for the precise moment to strike._

As his enemy taunted him, Link knew that this had become a dangerous situation. He was either to become victorious or die trying. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as he charged forward.

Thinking fast, Link quickly jumped to the side clearly avoided the axe as he struck the back once more; finishing of the iron clad monster for good. Finding that he was extremely weak from the long battle, Link collapsed on the red cushion of the carpet. "I've got...to push...forward." Link said weakly before coughing up blood. As his hatred fueled him once more, he unstrapped the scabbard that rubbed itself against his wounds; letting the sword-like object fall to the floor.

As he slowly made his pressed on down the hallway; both sword and shield in hand, Link kept about his wits as he prepared himself for whatever may appear to challenge him. Nearing closer to the lone door at the end of the hall that would lead him to the throne room and Zelda, his mind flashed back seeing the Master Sword in hand.

_As Epona raced across Hyrule Field once again, the pouring rain clouding his view with no sign of letting up, Link held tight to the reins; his eyes fixed on the castle in the horizon. Once he reached his destination, Link jumped off, holding-fast to the sword and shield as he entered the market, prepared for a possible battle._

_Finding the market to be undisturbed by the threat of darkness as he spotted a few inhabitants tending about their business as they protected themselves from the endless downpour of rain, Link quietly thanked the goddesses before making his way through the market towards a small pathway wher he planted the sword in a patch of grass before continuing. "It's that time to once again draw the sword of evil's bane." Link said as he marched up the steps, entering the temple of time._

_Once he was in the sacred sanctuary, Link remembered the first time he pulled the powerful sword, seeing the three treasures on the altar; behind the altar, was the door that he had closed after defeating Ganondorf. Pulling out the Ocarina of Time, Link brought the instrument to his lips, moving his fingers to cover the holes as he blew air into the mouth piece; playing the song of time._

_After completing the song, Link watched once again as the Door of Time open up, revealing the sword that would join him in the fight for peace once again._

"Well old friend, it looks like this is it." Link said as he held the blade up in the air. Somehow he found it foolish to be talking to a sword, yet it chose him, the hero of time, as its bearer. "For Hyrule!" Link exclaimed before switching the sword to his right hand to open the door. Entering into the massive room, in which Link found to be the throne room; staying focused as he continued walking, his breath slow and steady despite some of the injuries he still bore; ready for whatever was to come his way.

"Look who finally showed up." Link shifted his focuse towards the direction of the voice he had just heard, his expression went from alert to complete shock at the figure seated at the throne. Gold, power-hungry eyes met with firece-blue aquas; his body a masculine tone as it hid behind the armor that he wore. His face expressing a smile of pure evil; enough to make anyone who fell before him to tremble in fear.

Link watched as he rose to his full height; being a full head above himself. In his right hand was a broad sword covered in not just markings, but it was covered in blood. "Where is she, Ganondorf!?" Link shouted as he neared the throne; his battle instincts ready to kick in. The gerudo king, intrigued by Link's approach, stretched out his hand to the right. "She's right here of course." He responded before a single snap of his fingers echoed within the chamber.

In an instant, a flash was seen followed by swirls of dark smoke. As the smoke cleared, the form of a blonde hair female could be seen; clothed in the royal attire he last saw her in. Her tranquil eyes told Link that she was frightened as tears began filling her eyes; seeing her savior in the state that he was in. She wanted to run over to him to feel his warn embrace, but the slightest movement she made caused her to recoil as electricity shock her entire body; her cries of pain filled the air.

Seeing her bounded down by the dark magic as she cried out in desperatation, Link pointed the master sword in rage, "Let her go or I will kill you right here, right now!" he spat. Ganondorf amused by his demand, took up his own sword. "I will gladly accept that challenge. To the death, we fight!" Posed in his stance, Link watched the king of evil as he charged forward, waiting for the moment to act.

As Zelda stood helplessly by, she could only watch as their swords bled; sending bursts of light and sound that screamed among the thunder rumbling outside. Because of the injuries he had received prior, Link found it hard to keep up with the formable foe's attacks as he struggled to even stand. Clashing their swords at a stalemate, Ganondorf smirked. "I see my minions did the job in weakening you." He taunted Link, pushing his might behind his sword against Link.

The Hero of Time began to push back. "It will take more than just your minions to weaken me. As long as you exist, my hatred for you is one of the ingredients that shall drive me on!" Link said, gritting his teeth. With the last of his strength, Link pushed forward, knocking Ganondorf back before slashing at his body that brought him down to one knee; welcoming silence to the room. Breathing heavy, he stared at the hero as he pointed the sword at his face.

"Who's blood covers your sword?" Link asked, not withdrawing. Ganondorf began to laugh at the question asked of him. As his laughter continued, thunder could be heard rumbling outside signaling a storm coming. After he had stopped laughing, he looked Link eye to eye, "That blood belonged to those here in the castle that stood in my way."

He couldn't believe the statement that was pounding in his ears. If what Ganondorf said was true, then who did Link see in the forest. Before he could make some sense on the matter, Link felt an extreme blast of energy hit his body, knocking him down on the floor; Zelda's voice could be heard calling out to him.

"Don't give up Link, you can win!" Zelda said to her fallen hero. As he slowly rose to a sitting position; a snap of Ganondorf's fingers could be heard. Next thing Link knew, her quick footsteps could be heard as she rushed over to him; her arms gently hugging him.

"Are you...okay, Zel?" Link asked looking at the fair skinned princess. Zelda couldn't help but smile, hearing him speak. "Aside for some burns on my arms as well as Nayru knows where, a little sore, but I'm fine." She then proceeded to help Link to his feet; making sure he could stand on his own.

"You were always a cheap fighter, Ganondorf." Link smirked. Ganondorf laughted at that remark. "True, but this time, I have an important ingredient of my own waiting to be placed." Link charged towards him to strike; pushing the pain he was in aside. His charge was merely interrupted as his sword clashed with the broad steel. The move was anticipated as Ganondorf had charged as well. Once again at a stalemate, both struggled to topple the other. The gerudo king knew that the hero couldn't take much more, pressing force against him. As Link struggled to hold strong, Zelda cried out to him. "Link, look out!"

Before he could do react to her reaction, a sharp pain was felt in his body. Gritting his teeth as he cried out, Link fell to the floor in agony; finding it hard to catch his breath as he clutched the bloodied wound. "The hero of time has fallen." Ganondorf exclaimed before sending a forceful kick to his face, causing him to cry out, knocking the hero onto his back; blood pouring out onto the floor.

Zelda, who watched it all unfold, suddenly felt a dark hand cover her mouth as a second caught her around the waist. "It's all thanks to me." She heard a sinister voice reply near her left ear. Link caught a glimpse of the figure behind Zelda, her eyes in complete shock. "You…you monster!" Link said angrily drawing its attention as he coughed up some blood. Ganondorf then stepped forward, grasping the moment to lift him up by the front of his tunic. "Yes, he is quite the monster, is he not?" Link instantly felt his body flying in the air before being hit a second time hitting the cold, hard floor.

Not ready to give up, Link meekly brought himself to his feet, Ganondorf's voice sounded behind him, "Surrender the Triforce to me and I shall spare your life." Not wanting to look at the dark-skinned fiend, Link ignored him as he faced the entity holding Zelda. "I will make sure you pay your price." Link said, his eyes flaring. "Chasing you down only for you to commit another murder is unforgivable." The being smiled as Link slowly advanced forward.

_After his arrow struck its target in the shoulder, losing his grip on Fado, Link caught the screaming kokiri, gentle placing her on her feet. "Go to the tree house and stay there until I say its okay to come out." Nodding that she understood, she ran off towards the tree house nearby. Annoyed, the dark mass groaned. "Ah, you let her get away. No matter, the plan shall succeed!" With that, the creature was on the move towards Saria's place._

_As he ran to catch the intruder, Link knew he had to help her. As a sage of the forest, Saria helped in sealing the incarnated beast, Ganon to the sacred realm. If any critical harm was to befallen her, the seal would weaken; allowing the unpreventable. Entering her house, he saw his best friend sitting at her table, reading a book by a light coming from a bottled fairy._

_Hearing him enter, she turned around, her face expressing concern as fear shown in her eyes. "Do you sense it, Link?" She asked worried "The cries of the others continuously saying something is happening?" Stepping forward with caution, he replied. "Yea, I have been tracking it, whatever it is has killed Mido and the Know-it-all brothers. It had tried to kill Fado, but I stopped it from slaying her. She is safe. You are not however, so I'll have to take you someplace safe."_

_Saria nodded, understanding the severity of the situation. "I will have to consult with the sage of light, Raru, to know more of this matter. It appears that whatever is killing them has a reason for doing so, and we have to know what it is." Link understood that as a sage, great responsability went with it. Still he couldn't help but feel like they were setting themselves up, but they had to know what they were dealing with._

_Before she could teleport away, Link watched as she was swept up in the air; her body pressed against the wall. "I have found you at last, Sage of the Forest." Bellowed the dark creature as he held her captured in his grip. "Let her go!" Link shouted; taking his battle stance. The dark being turned to face him; his red eyes piercing the darkness, "I am afraid not hero, for I have come for her." His voice sent a cold chill down his spine; finding it to be distinctively familiar. Turning around; he kept a hold on the now frightened kokiri. "This is who my master wanted to die; to make you suffer." The light from the fairy illuminated brightly enough that Link was able to identify its face in shock._

_"Dark Link you bastard!" He said, his blood boiling; his own shadow was the last thing he wanted to disturb the peace. His shadow laughed, as he drew his sword, pointing the blade towards the small of Saria's back. "All it takes is the spilling of a sage's blood to weaken it and there is nothing you can do to stop me from making it happen. My, such a lovely being; to empty this lovely vessel of its blood. I see why both you and she are best friends. Her stature, her beauty, she does seem older than she looks."_

_As he watched the shadow, prepared to kill, Link the dark being added, "However, I care less about the light, only that I receive pleasure in smiting it dry." Amongst her crying, Saria was saying something to Link; but he wasn't able to hear among his own sorrow. "Don't do it. Please don't kill her!" He pleaded. His shadow laughed once more. "I am a shadow; your dark copy. I have no feelings of love, friendship, or remorse. Only hatred and evil desires reside." _

_Taking his sword, he stabbed the forest sage through the back like the others. Finding that he could run forward, Link caught Saria in his arms just before Dark Link disappeared, then reappeared at the door. "Lord Ganondorf returns for the seal is at long last broken. So take up your arms, hero of time and meet us at Hyrule Castle for a final showdown. We will be waiting along with the princess." As he disappeared, Link could only see his red eyes. Even after he was gone, his laughter still sounded as thunder was heard outside._

_Turning his attention back to Saria, Link checked to see if she was alive. He found that she was; but barely. "Saria, Saria." He said calling her name as he hugged her close. Once she found her breath, she weakly opened her eyes; coughing up blood. "Link, the seal…" He nodded, responding as tears began to roll from his eyes. "Don't talk, save your strength." Link then pulled out a bottle filled with milk from his inventory, opened it, and then slowly brought the bottle to her lips. "Drink this." He said as he tilted her upright._

_She did so, empting the bottle half way. As he laid her back down, he got up to retrieve a pillow from her bed. As he lifted her head to lay the pillow underneath, Saria said. "Link, do not worry about me. I will always be with you, no matter what. You must worry about the fate of Hyrule and its denizens." He shook his head, not wanting to loose her. "I won't let you die, not like this." She slowly raised her hand, weakly against his face; he responded by sadly placing his hand against hers. "Please, take the bottled fairy by the book, for it will surely be of help to you." Link could only watch his best friend in the fairy's light; seeing the life slowly leave her. "Good-bye…Link."_

As he continued to hold Zelda in his grasp, Dark Link replied. "And her last words to you before I spilled her blood, uh what were they?" He said looking away, as if spaced out. Then a smile appeared once again. "Ah, save Hyrule for you are our only hope."

Link watched as Dark Link slowly reached up with his right hand, drawing his sword from its scabbard. Holding the sword against the scared princess' back, Link heard Ganondorf begin to speak. "But what hope is there for her people?" He asked; his voice carrying his evil character. The sword was then plunged through her back, his hand muffling her scream; causing Link to shout out.

"NOOOOO!"

As he watched his beloved princess collapse in a blood bath on the floor; her wound filling out the floor as she continued to bled, he was suddenly struck in the back of the head; his body fell next to her. "L-Link?" Zelda weakly spoke. Hearing her call his name, he looked up seeing a mixture of sadness and happiness on her face. "It will be all right, Zel. It will be alright." As he said this, he began to reach down for the bottled fairy; pulling it from his inventory.

Before he could use the fairy to revive himself, a second hand snatched it away from him. "I'll take that. I always wanted a fairy." Dark Link smiled before destroying both the bottle and fairy with his magic. "Let's end their lives and start a new era." He said pointing his sword at Link. Ganondorf walked over to Zelda, his eyes filled with the bloodlust. "The Triforce now belongs to us." He said before they both went for the kill.

Link closed his eyes, anticipating the final blows that would end their lives by the forces of darkness. "Goddesses, is there not any hope left that Hyrule would be saved?" He breathed weakly as he looked at the princess. "That we shall live?" Suddenly, lightning flashed as a burst of light shone around them forcing Link to close eyes. Screams of agony reached his ears as the sounds of footsteps could be heard; indication of both Ganondorf and Dark Link backing away in pain.

As his eyes stayed shut, Link began to see a faint light giving off a green glow; push against the darkness around him. Continuing to watch the light in front of him, it began to take shape; a more feminine form. "You are not yet ready to be accepted, let me heal you with my power." She said to him before cupping his hand within hers. Link slowly began to feel warmth wash over him as he found strength coming to him in a vibrant light. "Don't worry about Zelda, she will reunite with you soon."

The next thing he noticed as he opened his eyes, Link found that he was standing to his feet, looking himself over, he found his body glowing in brilliant green. Link immediately felt the familiar weight of his sword and shield strapped to his back. Glancing back, he saw that the fallen princess was glowing a faint hue of blue; the triforce on her right hand signifying her piece as the storm outside thundered once again.

Turning back, Link faced the dark king and doppelganger; both taunting him with their swords drawn. "Very fascinating that your piece of the triforce revived you with its power." Ganondorf said, smiling at this change of events. Dark Link smirked as he snapped into fight stance. "Too bad we will have to kill you again for it. Although can't necessarily say the same for your princess over there, looks like I stabbed her close to her demise." He responded before laughing. Link, having enough with the taunts, unsheathed the master sword and shield. "Time to send you both back where you belong!"

Ganondorf charged forward, determined to spill the hero's blood once more. Link swung his sword unleashing a beam that rammed into his chest, sending him flying back. Not the least bit surprised, Dark Link smirked. "It seems you have some skills pure self, so let's see how you par with me." In an instant, he disappeared in a blast of dark magic; with his new powers, Link disappeared as well.

Seconds later, the clashing of swords resounded as both hero and doppelganger teleported around the chamber; the rumble of thunder and pouring rain unable to drown the heat of battle. After recovering from the blast received from the blade of evil's bane, he looked around only to find that Zelda was nowhere in sight; the only remains of her was the pool of blood from where she collapsed after she was stabbed.

Picking up his blood-shed sword, he called out. "I know you're here princess, it's no use hiding from me. You know that's impressive on his part, now I want to know what you can do." As if on cue, Ganondorf cried out as he received as he was stroke with a light arrow in the back. Finding that the light arrow paralyzed him in his tracks, he could only glare in anger at the princess that appeared before him. Much like Link, Zelda was glowed with a blue light instead.

"Your reign of terror ends now Ganondorf, you and the dark entity known as Dark Link." With that, she lifted her hands opening the door to the Sacred Realm; the roaring wind of the vortex picked up the frozen Ganondorf. "Curse you, all." Were his last words before disappearing into the light. Meanwhile, Link and Dark Link appeared at a standstill, their sword swings matching the other as neither one gained the upper hand. "Looks like your time is up Dark Link!" Link said, pressing back. "Ganondorf is once again sealed in the sacred realm, so you're all that remains." Breaking the standstill, Link immediately concentrated power into the master sword before striking his body; Dark Link crying out in pain. "Never forget hero, I will never become satisfied with making you suffer." He cried as he slowly disintegrated in the light.

* * *

><p><strong>For Good Ending: Chapter 2<strong>

**For Bad Ending: Chapter 3**

**So, how was it? I like to know. So, p****lease review.**

**Song(s) that I listened to while writing this chapter:**

**George R. Powell:**  
><strong> Demons of the Elements: <strong>watch?v=Sd9os7DBaiw

** Meeting the Princess : **watch?v=4C9Bs0LGQqo

** Battle of Hyrule I : **watch?v=5wcFQvwRxIk

** Battle of Hyrule II : **watch?v=QQfhjjLXs_g

** Fading Hero : **watch?v=W3w0qaKXUQM


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the good ending to Link's Revenge, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>As he and Zelda eyed each other, both breathing calmly, Link began to walk forward; the power of the triforce pieces slowly releasing their hold on them. As he drew near, he saw that she seemed weak as she began sway. Before Zelda fell faint however, she felt Link's hands catch her as he lowered himself down to his knees. "With Saria gone, that power drained every ounce of my energy. I'm afraid I don't have much time left."<p>

As Link stared at her tranquil eyes, her breathing becoming slow and steady, Link responded. "No! I can't lose you! Hyrule can't lose you! You must fight Zelda! Live for me!" He breathed; tears swelling up in his eyes. The princess smiled as she looked up at the Hero of Time. "You must live on for me, for Hyrule. I love you, Link and I always will." As he gently hugged the dying princess, his tears flowing forth, he began to hear a faint voice call out to him.

"Link, Link, pull out your bottle, Link." Looking up, Link called out to the vast emptiness. "Saria? Is that you?"

"Pull out your bottle, Link! Hurry!" As the tears of sorrow continued to flow, he reached into his inventory for the bottle that had lon lon milk. He almost dropped the bottle in shock seeing what was inside it.

**Three Days Later**

As he raced through the busy market, Link was beaming from ear to ear; it had been three days since he triumphed over the forces of evil and today, like the last two days, he planned to spend with Zelda. He sported a green much like the one he wore three days ago. Existing the market, he began to pick up speed, only to begin slowing down seconds later as he spotted Princess Zelda at the gate; holding a picnic basket.

Zelda, who seemed worried about his current state, said to him. "Slow down, Link. You don't have to be in such a hurry." Link stopped to catch his breath. "I'm-I'm not–in a-hurry. I just-just don't-want to-miss a-moment-." He took a deep breath before finishing his sentence. "With you."

The princess couldn't help but smile at his reply. Sure she would be dead now if he didn't use the fairy to completely heal her; yet ever since then, he wanted to spend every moment that they could until then. As they made their way through the market, with Link carrying the basket, he couldn't help but reflect on the events three days prior; he knew that both of them shouldn't even be alive.

He thought back on the moment when he left Saria's to go round up the dead. In all, only six survived the massacre. As he thought about his final good-bye to Saria at her burial, Zelda's question snapped him out of trance.

"So, where are we heading for our picnic?" Zelda asked as she was helped on Epona. Link, who held the basket on the way out lifted it up to the princess who sat on the saddle. "I don't know, lake Hylia okay with you?" He replied as he lifted himself up; settling in on the saddle; grabbing onto the reins in front of Zelda. "Anyplace is fine with me as long as you are with me." She replied, leaning against his chest. As he smiled, Link thought he heard the familiar tune from Saria's ocarina; causing him to look around. The princess looked back with question, "Link is everything alright?"

Turning around, he replied. "Nothing, I just miss Saria." The princess smiled before replying, "Me too, You still hear her playing on her ocarina?" With that, Link pulled on the reins, letting the horse run her course to destination unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? I like to know. P<strong>**lease review.**

**Song(s) used to help write this chapter: none**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here is the bad ending to Link's Revenge; please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As he and Zelda eyed each other, both breathing calmly, Link began to walk forward; the power of the triforce pieces slowly releasing their hold on them. As he drew near, he saw that she seemed weak as she began sway. Before Zelda fell faint however, she felt Link's hands catch her as he lowered himself down to his knees. "With Saria gone, that power drained every ounce of my energy. I'm afraid I don't have much time left."<p>

As Link stared at her tranquil eyes, her breathing becoming slow and steady, Link responded. "No! I can't lose you! Hyrule can't lose you! You must fight Zelda! Live for me!" He breathed; tears swelling up in his eyes. The princess smiled as she looked up at the Hero of Time. "My fate had already been discussed with Nayru, You must live on for me, for Hyrule. I love you, Link and I always will." As he gently hugged the dying princess, she closed her eyes for the final time.

**Three Days Later**

Link stood by a group of six soldiers at the grave site for the princess as the burial ceremony was going on. He paid little attention to the words of the minister as he blankly stared at the royal family treasure in his hands: The Ocarina of Time. Though, he held the instrument in his hands, Link's job was to help bury the princess. As he turn it over in his hands, his mind began to roam onto a relevant memory; hours before the burial.

_As he helped prepared the princess for her final destination, encased within a glass top casket specially made for her frame, Zelda seemed to raidiante insight and beauty. A soldier then walked up next to him to admire the scene. "She was strong-willed." He simply said, then turned to face Link. "As a close friend to her highness, you should be proud of her, Sir Link." Link faced the man with a smile on his face in return."I am."_

_The soldier then spotted the ocarina in his hands, "Seeing you with the treasure of the royal family, you seem fit to rule our fair land._

Link eyed his left wraist, covered by his matching green gauntles not only did he posses the triforce of courage; but he now posses the triforce of wisdom as well. Originially, Dark Link would have become its new bearer as she died by his hand. Since The shadow, along with Ganondorf were defeated, the piece could be claimed by one other person worthy of it.

"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust." Link's attention was brought back to reality, hearing the minister's final words indicating that the sermon had drawn to a close, indicating that it was over. As he approached the casket with the group of soldiers; he could see the misery in the eyes of everyone there; including Malon, who cried in her father's arms. Most of the remaining sages were there as well as individuals from other races who had come to pay their respects.

As the anthem of hyrule began to sound at a slow pace from an ocarina played by a sodlier, the group approached the casket; taking the tasks of burial; Link bringing up the rear. As he took his place at the head of the casket, he gave the order for two of them to grab and fold up the aqua blue flag with the Triforce laced in gold. Weeping and cries of sorrow could be heard amongst the majority in their morning. The remaining sages, minus Raru who stayed back in the Temple of Light, showed no physical emotion; knowing that two sages passed on. Towards the right of the royal family tombstone, between two others was a tombstone that had been prepared for her. On it the tombstone the following words were engraved:

Here lies Zelda Harkinian, Daughter of the late King Daphnes Nohansen Harkinian

Princess of Hyrule

As Link watched the soldiers finish folding the flag, he placed his left hand on the glass as he looked down at the lost heir to the throne; a tear slowely rolled down his left cheek. "You shall never be forgotten, fair queen." He thought that last word to better suit her in death rather than princess as he grew up with her; helping her endure every aspect of her life.

Pulling his hand back, he helped another soldier close the wooden door. The hylian hero watched as the rest of the soldiers helped lifted the casket; carrying it towards its final destination. As he followed them, he never took his eyes off the casket. Even as he helped lower the head of the casket into the grave, he kept seeing the lovely Zelda, so peaceful in his mind's eye; waiting for him. As he continued to watch the casket get buried in the soil, Link began to think back on that day when he had to bury his closest friends.

_As he stared at the only person who really knew him, the life in her eyes slowly vanished; striking him hard. Storm clouds rumble as reality hit him. She was dead, truly dead. Link sought to cry out for her to come back, but all the death he had just witnessed had made him emotionally numb. Finding that little he could have done, Link got up to leave for the door. Before exiting, he turned around to take one full look at the Sage of the Forest, before replying, "I shall come back for you to give you a proper burial, my dear friend." Turning around, he stepped out into the night; heading towards the left to consult the deku tree in what to do with the dead._

_Time showed no sense of speed as he gathered each individual; washing what he could of the bodies as he carried them to the grove of the great deku tree. In the mist of checking each house for its dead, Link found six of the kokiri, including Fado, remained unharmed. He didn't have the heart to tell the little ones what had transpired, thankfully, the deku tree chose to break the news while he went to fetch Saria's body. Entering the abandoned home once more, Link held out the bottled fairy as a source of light. He felt the gloom weighing heavily in the air as the scent of blood stung his nose once again. Stepping forward, he began to reflect on the memories that they shared before both were swept up by destiny._

_Despite the darkening storm clouds, Link caught sight of her ocarina sitting on the table; its bright color reflected off the light. "You had always carried your ocarina on you." He said as he drew close to the dead body before smiling. He bent down, scooping her up in his arms. "I will avenge you." Link replied seriously before turning to head outside; his boots the only thing resounding across the wooden floor._

_After cleaning her up in the small pond, Link found himself greeted at the grove's entrance by the remaining kokiri as rain began to lightly fall. Nodding, he followed them into the open, where a single box-like structure for a casket waited. Kneeling down, Link gently place the brown haired sage in the casket before closing it._

"Would you like the honor of finishing the burial, sir Link?" Link was caught off guard by the fact that they had nearly finished. "Yes, yes of course." He responded quietly before taking the shovel. "Good-bye, my fair queen." He replied before scooping the last of the dirt in, before smoothing it over the grave.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? I like to know. P<strong>**lease review.**

**Song(s) used to help write this chapter:**

**MooMan911**

** Hyrulian Funeral: **audio/listen/56611


End file.
